warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Kramer
Kramer is a large, humorous, loving, disciplined, stern, long haired, skinny, black tom with white paws and underbelly, dark grey legs and tail, long, bloodstained claws, and handsome, energetic, green-eyed, in which the eye color itself will change with his mood. He has a light german accent. He is roleplayed by DeadRaiser. Personality Kramer has a couple of different personalities, which usually cause his eye color to change. These can only be activated by the mood Kramer's in. The reason for this is because of a small personality disorder that occurred while fighting in World War II. His normal personality is his usual state where he is calm, happy and energetic at times. When he is angered, which can happen very easily, his Rage Mode shows and can be very violent, going as far as killing the cat that angered him. After this has passed, he will remember what he did and will usually regret it. When this happens, his eyes turn bright red with slight yellow stripes going up his eyes. In his normal mode, his eyes are their normal green color. If something bad happens to someone he is close to, he enter his Regret Phase, which will usually render him unable to perform even simple tasks. He will be seen the least in this phase. His eyes will turn into a dark blue color. This was first seen when Elena was taken by Shredtail to the Dark Forest. History Pre-Roleplay Kramer was born to two, currently, unknown parents. His full name was Kramer von Frederick, but prefered to be called by his first name. He had three siblings: Michael, Isaac and Jessica. During his kithood, Kramer's parents were murdered by an unknown group of cats and Kramer and his siblings were sent to an orphanage in Berlin. Kramer and his siblings were mistreated at the orphanage and they eventually plotted an escape. The escape succeeded, however, he became seperated from his siblings and assumed that they had been killed. Kramer enlists in the German Military in the Kriegsmarine, but is later assigned to the Waffen-SS. Kramer fought in major battles during World War II, including: Tunisia, Stalingrad, Normandy, the Bulge and Poland. Kramer and many of his wartime friends were wounded or killed in a mutiny lead by Waffen-SS general, Heimrech. Kramer survived this mutiny, but most of his friends weren't so lucky. Kramer went on to kill all members in the mutiny and brutally kill Heimrech in his battlefield headquarters. Kramer was awarded the German Cross and was honorably discharged from the Waffen-SS. He was contacted by Richtofen to join Group 935, from which he accepted. He was assigned to work on Wonder Weapons and the Super Soilder Project with Maxis, which upset him because Richtofen was not assigned to his position. Kramer meets Elena and they instantly fall in love. While working on one of his new weapons, Kramer was almost murdered by Tod and left to find his way back to Group 935. He eventually met up with Richtofen's group and was able to return safely to G935. Roleplay When Kramer returned to Group 935, no one seemed to remember him or talk to him, except for Richtofen, Haus, Elena and a new member, Christopher. Kramer watched as Christopher was murdered by Tod and Haus was brutally attacked. Kramer tried to kill Tod, but was overpowered and almost killed. He was saved by an unknown she-cat and Kramer treated his own wounds. Kramer then fought Star and the Dark Forest cats when they invaded the facility. Kramer became the second lead scientist after Richtofen left and Fluss went on a trip. Shadow is his superior. Kramer helped treat patients with Bloomflower along with Shadow. Richtofen was one of his patients. Kramer went to join the Prophecy Cats to rescue Himeheart, which was a success. Elena was then taken by Shredtail and Kramer was devastated. Kramer was later captured himself and was taunted by the Dark Forest cats. After this, he showed his Total Rage form and went on a rampage. Kramer and Thistlepelt were captured by Star and Richtofen's forces when they tried to search for Richtofen. They were set free by Darkbloom. Kramer was killed by Star when he sacrificed himself. This caused Richtofen to return to normal and kill Star. Kramer returned from the dead, due to an unfinished prophecy. A month later, Kramer was a part of the "Second Zombies War." He took out the second wave of zombies and saved Shadow, but caught the Z-Virus in the process. He recieved the cure shortly afterwards. Kramer was reunited with an old colleague, Adelina, after the second wave of zombies was diminished. The bunker that Kramer and the survivors of Group 935 was attacked by the Dark Forest and taken over. Richtofen was captured and taken to the Dark Forest, effectively removing the presence of the Dark Forest. Kramer, along with Adelina and Darkbloom, traveled to the Dark Forest to rescue Richtofen. In the end, they brought back Shredtail disguised as Richtofen. Kramer and Adelina became mates shortly afterwards. After another two moons, "Shredtofen" removed the Z-Virus from the area above the bunker, allowing everyone to leave. However; Kramer, Adelina, Thistlepelt, "Shredtofen", and Darkbloom left Group 935 and went to start a new clan. They eventually arrived at a cliff, over-looking a vast ocean, with a river close by. They claimed the territory, unwittingly, from the Deathberries and named the new clan EternalClan, with Kramer as the leader. Shortly after their arrival, Adelina gave birth to Mint, Oliver, Flamekit and Kristina. After a moon of treating "Shredtofen" for 114 poisoning, the real Richtofen found Kramer just outside EternalClan territory and confronted "Shredtofen." Kramer then killed "Shredtofen" and welcomed Richtofen to EternalClan. In the following moons, an unending rainstorm occurred. Lorelei went missing and Richtofen went to search for her. Kramer followed and found Lorelei, who came looking for help. Kramer and Lorelei found Richtofen on the ground, with two Deathberries members standing over him. Kramer killed one of the cats and scared to other one away. Richtofen lost a life and Darkbloom arrived on the scene, along with Thyme, Richtofen's new mate. Kramer, Richtofen and Darkbloom then started their journey to the Crystal Stone. Abilities TBA... Relationships with Other Cats Friends and Family Richtofen: His best bud! Maxis: He misses him. Haus: Best co-worker ever. Christopher: American spy turned good? Himeheart: Good friend of his. Elena: I miss you! Adelina: He loves her. Enemies Tigerstar: Hates every piece of fur on him. Star: Leave Richtofen alone! Tod: DIE! DIE! DIE! Images Real Life Image Chibi Image Kramer and Friends Quotes TBA... Family Mother: Unknown - Deceased, Residence unknown. Father: Unknown - Deceased, Residence unknown. Brothers: Michael - Alive Isacc - Deceased, Resident of StarClan Sister: Jessica - Alive Mates: Elena - Deceased, Resident of StarClan Adelina - Alive Daughters: Thistlepelt - Alive Raspberrywish (adopted) - Deceased, Resident of StarClan Kristina - Alive Mint - Alive Sons: Flamewind - Deceased, Resident of StarClan Oliver - Alive Flamekit - Alive Trivia *It was recently revealed that he is a "Star Cat" along with Richtofen. Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Group 935 Worker Category:Star Cat Category:Cats Roleplayed by DeadRaiser Category:Group 935